A God with an Invincible Body The Advent of Zamasu
の を つ ザマス |Rōmaji title = Fujimi no Karada o Motsu Kami　Zamasu Kōrin |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Literal title = Advent of the Immortal God, Zamasu |Number = 57 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = Zamas: The Next Lord of Lords from Universe 10 *The Zero Mortal Project |Airdate = September 4, 2016 |English Airdate = March 31, 2018 |Previous = Rematch with Goku Black! Enter Super Saiyan Rosé |Next = Zamasu and Black The Duo's Mystery Deepens }} の を つ ザマス |Fujimi no Karada o Motsu Kami　Zamasu Kōrin|lit. "Advent of the Immortal God, Zamasu"}} is the fifty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on September 4, 2016. Its original American airdate was March 31, 2018. Summary Future Zamasu, has appeared standing next to Goku Black, which leaves Goku, Future Trunks and Vegeta shocked. Goku realizes the two are allies, but Future Zamasu corrects him saying they are kindred spirits. Vegeta collapses from the hole in his chest from Goku Black's attack, and Future Trunks confirms he fell unconscious as he can still feel his ki. Future Trunks realizes that since the two are standing side-by-side, Goku Black and Zamasu are not actually the same person, and wonders just who Goku Black is. Future Zamasu exclaims that the just world he is longing for will soon come to fruition, and Goku powers up and engages Future Zamasu in battle, his punch blocked by Future Zamasu's Energy Blade. Goku thinks to himself that things feel different compared to when he fought Zamasu in the present timeline. The two fight an evenly-matched battle, but eventually Goku Black joins the battle, and together they drive Goku into a corner. Future Zamasu exclaims that Goku is his prey, but Goku Black says that his body has a strong desire to kill Goku that he cannot go against. Future Zamasu and Goku Black begin to fight Goku again, but they are interrupted by Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks, who blocks Goku Black's attack with his sword. After exclaiming he will beat both of them, Future Trunks fights with Goku Black and knocks him back, and Goku knocks Future Zamasu back. Future Mai, watching the battle from afar, is worried about Future Trunks. Goku Black and Future Zamasu emerge again, and the four engage in an intense match. Goku is being overwhelmed by Goku Black, surprised that he can also teleport. Future Trunks succeeds in stabbing Future Zamasu with his sword, but is surprised to see his wound instantly heal. Goku Black tries to attack Future Trunks but he is stopped by Goku. Future Trunks pushes Future Zamasu back and fires a Final Flash at him, and is shocked to see him emerge from the smoke unharmed. The corrupt Supreme Kai reveals he has an immortal, ultimate body befitting of him. Future Trunks begin to wonder what to do when Goku lands next to him. Future Zamasu says it is time for them to receive their retribution, as Goku Black charges a Black Kamehameha from behind them. Before they can get out of the way, Future Zamasu captures them both and holds them in place. Goku Black fires the attack at the three of them, causing a huge explosion, and Goku and Future Trunks lie on the ground defeated, while Future Zamasu is unharmed. Both beaten, Future Trunks is perplexed that even Goku was defeated and wonders what they should do. Goku Black and Zamasu prepare a team attack to finish off the two Saiyans, but the attack is destroyed by Vegeta, having transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue and fired a God Final Flash, but Vegeta falls back to the ground unconscious. Goku Black and Future Zamasu soon find out that Goku and Future Trunks escaped in the confusion, and they decide to finish off Vegeta. Future Yajirobe saved Goku and Future Trunks, dragging them both back to the base of Earth's Resistance. He explains that he is dragging them because he cannot fly like they can, and he could only take two people with him. Goku Black and Future Zamasu prepare to finish off Vegeta when soldiers of Earth's resistance fire tear gas at them. While they fly upwards to escape it, Future Mai, wearing a mask, appears and picks Vegeta up. Future Mai meets with the others and thanks Future Yajirobe for saving Goku and Future Trunks, then Future Trunks thanks her for saving Vegeta. Future Mai gets the box of capsules from Future Trunks' pocket and brings out the time machine. Goku Black begins searching for the Saiyans' ki, but notes that they are suppressing their ki enough so that it cannot be distinguished from the humans. Future Mai begins charging the time machine as she seats the knocked out Future Trunks, Vegeta and Goku in it. As the time machine prepares to leave, Future Trunks wakes up and Future Mai jumps out, while Future Trunks asks what she is doing and tells her to go with them, not wanting to leave her behind again. While Future Mai smiles at him, she thinks to herself that Future Trunks needs to survive no matter what. Black Goku and Future Zamasu spot the time machine and prepare to intercept, but are too late as the time machine disappears. Future Zamasu says they will return eventually, and once they do they will meet their end. In the present timeline, Trunks is laying down as he sees the time machine appear, and the beaten and unconscious Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks fall out. Trunks calls for Bulma, and they both are flustered at Vegeta's status. In Universe 10, Gowasu is watching the battle between Goku and Hit from the Tournament of Destroyers on a television as Zamasu appears with his tea. Also watching, Zamasu watches Goku transform into a Super Saiyan Blue, and wonders to himself how Goku, a "mere human", is able to clad himself in godly ki. He then asks Gowasu about the Super Dragon Balls shown on the screen, and Gowasu tells him about collecting them and getting any wish granted. Later, on Zuno's Planet, Zamasu appears, after knocking back Zuno's attendant, demanding to know from him everything he knows about the Super Dragon Balls. Major Events *Future Zamasu is revealed to be immortal. *Goku Black and Future Zamasu defeat Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks. *Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks use the Time Machine to return to the present. *Zamasu goes to Zuno's Planet to demand some answers. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Future Zamasu and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Future Zamasu *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 **Earth ***Capsule Corporation **Earth (Alternate timeline) ***West City **Zuno's Planet *Universe 10 **Other World ***Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Time Machine *Potara *Future Trunks' sword *Senzu Bean *Gun *GodTube Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé Techniques *Black Kamehameha - Used by Goku Black to disable Goku and Future Trunks. *Combined Energy Ball - Used by Future Zamasu and Goku Black in an attempt to eliminate Goku and Future Trunks before being interrupted by Vegeta. *Energy Blade - Used by both Future Zamasu and Goku Black throughout their battle with the Saiyans. *Instant Transmission - Used by Goku in an attempt to flank Goku Black, but Goku Black also uses it to flank Goku. *Final Flash - Used by Future Trunks against Future Zamasu, but he emerges unhurt from the attack due to his immortality. *God Final Flash - Used by Vegeta to intercept Goku Black and Future Zamasu's combined attack, saving the lives of Goku and Future Trunks. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Goku and Future Trunks fight Goku Black and Zamasu. In the manga, Vegeta fights Goku Black and Goku fights Zamasu. **In the manga, Goku reverts to a Super Saiyan after realising that Future Zamasu is nowhere as strong as Goku Black. In the anime, he does not. **In the manga, Future Zamasu is shown to use Telekinesis on Goku. He does not use this in the anime. *In the anime, the Resistance use Flash Grenades to help the heroes get away. In the manga, Future Trunks uses the Solar Flare technique. *All three Saiyans return to the present in the anime whereas in the manga only Goku and Vegeta return and Future Trunks stays behind. This is similar to a later episode. *In the anime, Gowasu sought out Goku's fight on GodTube. In the manga it was Zamasu who sought it out instead. Trivia *Gowasu mentions GodTube and jokes about being a GodTuber, this is a reference to . *Future Trunks was shown holding his sword when back-to-back with Goku, but in a close-up shot his sword was shown in its holster. *Future Zamasu held Goku and Future Trunks both facing Goku Black. However, after his attack, Goku's back was facing outwards instead. Gallery Site Navigation pt-br:O deus de corpo imortal! A chegada de Zamasu! ca:Episodi 57 (BDS) es:Episodio 57 (Dragon Ball Super) de:Fujimi no karada o motsu kami - Zamasu kōrin fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 057 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super